Silent Night
by bethsmom
Summary: Tony hears something that will change everything for him and Kate. Rated for some cussing later on.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Night

_A/N: This story came to me last night when I just couldn't get to sleep. I fought with which ship to go with and I'm going to go with TATE. I do not own NCIS._

**I**t was a cold night just before midnight when Tony DiNozzo walked into the parking garage of the NCIS headquarters; he was taking a break and needed to get something out of this car.

As Tony walked across the parking lot a sound got his attention. He knew that Gibbs and McGee were still in the office and Kate was down in the lab talking Abby so the sound gave him pause.

Standing there for a few moments and not hearing anything Tony began to move again only to hear the sound once more and knowing without any doubt that is was indeed a baby crying. Being the investigator that he was Tony went to go check it out and make sure everything was okay.

Once he turned the corner in the parking garage he knew that things were far from okay. Pulling out his sig Tony walked up to the car seat that lay on its side and the blanket moving with the wails of the baby. Looking down into the seat Tony noticed right off that the baby was a girl due to all the pink and that the baby looked unharmed. Putting the car seat right side up Tony walked over to the figure lying on the ground. Not moving.

Checking for a pulse and not finding one, Tony pulled out his cell and hit speed dial number 2.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs, its Tony…"

"I thought you would be back up here by now"

"I know Boss, but I have a problem down in the garage." At that time the baby in the car seat let Tony know that she was not happy.

"Is that a baby?"

"Boss, could you just please come down to the garage and get Ducky. I don't think the baby's mom made it"

"On my way" with that Gibbs hung up.

Tony looked down at the baby and with out really thinking about it Tony undid the buckles of the car seat and pulled the baby out. The baby couldn't have been more than a couple months old. She was pretty dirty and very small. The car seat looked like it had been pulled out of the trash and the blankets had holes on all them.

Gibbs ran into the garage to see Tony holding the baby tight. Ducky, Kate, and McGee were just a couple steps behind Gibbs.

"I'm not sure what happen Boss" Tony said as he danced around with the now sleeping child in his arms "but I do know this little girl is very hungry"

Ducky came up to Tony and took the child from his arms. Tony was surprised that he missed the weight of the child in his arms and couldn't wait for Ducky to get done.

"I would agree this child is very under weight" Ducky said giving the child back to Tony and walking over to who they assumed was the child's mother.

Kate walked up to Tony "You want me to take her" Kate asked.

Tony gave Kate a real smile "No I got her, but we may need to go find her some milk or something"

Gibbs took all this in while looking at the body of a young lady; she couldn't have been more than 20 years old. "Tony, take the child inside and call CPS, Kate go run to the corner store and get some milk. McGee you're with me this is now a crime scene."

**T**ony walked back into the bullpen and just couldn't seem to bring himself to put the child back in the car seat. After calling CPS and informing them of what happen, they said it could be a while before someone showed up, which didn't bother Tony. Tony sat back in his chair and just watched the child. Finally putting the child down, he got on the computer and pulled the surveillance video from the garage. What he saw would stay with him the rest of his life.

He saw the young women walking into the garage. _I bet looking for warmth_. As she turned a corner a car came out of nowhere and struck her. Tony watched in horror as both the women and car seat went flying. The car stopped for a few seconds then peeled away. Tony noticed it wasn't two minutes afterwards that he came into the picture.

Tony backed the video up and got the license plate number of the car and plugged it into the NCIS data base. It wasn't long that he got a name.

Special Agent Noah Price

Tony knew who the Agent was. Agent Price was a wanna-be big shot. He had tried to get onto Gibbs team before Kate came aboard. Gibbs didn't give him the time of day. Price had been pissed beyond words but Director Morrow hadn't done anything.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen "I assume you have something Tony".

"Yeah, Agent Noah Price is the person that hit her. He stopped for just a second then left" Tony couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

Gibbs nodded. "Seems we need to go get Mr. Price and have a chat. McGee you're with me. Tony stay here with the baby." With that Gibbs and McGee left to go get Price.

**K**ate showed up in the bullpen a few minutes later with three bags of stuff.

"Good Lord Kate"

"What? I didn't know how long we would have her. So I got food, a couple bottles, diapers, wipes, a new blanket, and some clothes." Kate said like it was no big deal.

Tony went to say more but his phone rang. As Tony answered it Kate made a bottle and picked up the child.

"Okay, I understand, it is not problem" Tony hung up.

"She's going to be here for a while huh?" Kate said waking the baby to feed her.

"Yeah, that was CPS, they want to take her, but they don't have a place to put her."

They both watch in amazement as the little girl drank down the bottle in no time.

Tony watched as Kate then went to burp the little one.

"You know" Kate said bring Tony out of his daze "we need to at least give her a name"

Tony stood there "How about Christina?"

Kate looked at Tony, there was something in his eyes, and said "Sure I like it"

"Thanks, it was my mom's name" Tony said looking Kate right in the eyes.

"Then it is perfect"

"OH MY GOD IT IS A BABY" Abby yelled running into the bullpen. Even for it being around one in the morning Abby looked like she was ready for three all nighters.

"Abby, please," Kate said as Christina started to cry.

"Oh, sorry" Abby now said in a whisper. "What's her name?"

"Christina" Tony said. Abby gave Tony a knowing look, but smiled just the same.

"Okay well, she has her mouth open I need to take a swab to check her DNA again who we think is her mother's." Abby said taking a quick swab and heading back down to her lab.

It wasn't long after that they could hear yelling coming from the elevator as it dinged open.

"You have no right to do this to me!!! I'm an AGENT!!!"

"Not when I get done with you, you'll be nothing but a county number." Gibbs said as he not so kindly lead Agent Price to interrogation room.

Tony just stared as they took Price back.

"Tony" Kate said trying to get his attention. No such luck.

Tony started to walk towards the interrogation room, but was stopped by Gibbs.

"Where is CPS?"

"They don't have any room for Christina, so looks like we are stuck with her." Tony said not taking his eyes off the room Price was in.

"Christina?"

"Yeah, Kate and I figured we couldn't keep calling her baby so we named her" Tony said with shrug of the shoulders like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I want to talk to Price"

Gibbs looked Tony over. "We are going to let him sit in there for awhile. I still need to call the director and let him know what is going on. Why don't you and Kate take the baby home for tonight? Price isn't going anywhere."

With that Gibbs turned around and walked away pulling his cell phone out as he did.

With a big sigh Tony turned around to see Kate picking everything up and getting ready to leave.

"So" Kate asked as she turned around "your place or mine?"

_A/N: I'm going to stop here for now. Next Tony and Kate deal with Christina, more from CPS and Gibbs gets his teeth into Price. I hope Tony isn't to out of character. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay kinda had a brain fart and couldn't figure out where I really wanted to go with this story, but I think I figured it out. Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story!! _

**A**fter much debate they finally settled on going to Kate's. Tony drove as Kate sat in the back seat of the car since there was not bottom to the car seat to strap down in the car. Finally after a lot of yelling at Tony to slow down they made it to Kate's apartment.

"Come on Kate…I wasn't that bad" Tony whined as she searched through her purse for her keys.

"Not that bad, Tony you almost ran two red lights. You have been spending way to much time with Gibbs behind the wheel." Kate said as she unlocked her door.

Tony walked in and set Christina down and took off his coat. Taking a moment to look at Kate's apartment noticing that it was just like he pictured; very clean and orderly, but also lived in.

Kate set everything on the small table by the door. Looked around and realized she had nothing for the child to sleep in, toys, or anything for her. Then she remembered her neighbor had told her she was going to have a garage sale when the weather turned warm to get rid of a bunch of baby stuff her daughter had out grown.

"Tony, I'm going to go next door and get somethings for Christina. Will you be okay?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll be okay. It is not like she is going to walk away"

"Okay, I'll be right back" With that Kate turned around and walked out the door.

Tony looked down at the sleeping child and grinned _what could go wrong?_ Tony thought when a wonderful smell hit his nose.

"No way, not gonna happen" Tony said as he backed away from the child holding his nose.

**K**ate knocked on Kathy's door. After a moment Kathy opened it.

"Kate, how are you tonight?"

"I'm doing okay, I have a strange request. I was wondering if you still had all that baby stuff you where going to sell." Seeing the look on Kathy's face Kate figured she better explain. "We found a two month old at a crime scene and I don't have anything for her."

"Oh the poor child, come on in I'll get it out of the back room." Kathy said as she opened the door more to let Kate in.

"Thank you so much Kathy"

"Not a problem."

**K**ate was gone a little longer than she had planed and it had taken a couple trips to get everything by her door. When she opened it she was in for a sight.

There was Tony in the furthest corner in the room holding his nose and trying not to gag. Christina was in the car seat crying her eyes out.

"TONY!!! What in the world are you doing?!?!?" Kate yelled as she went to pick up Christina.

"YOU DON'T SMELL THAT!!!!" Tony said in disbelief

"Of course I smell it Tony, it means she needs to have her diaper changed" Kate said as she laid Christina on the floor and was about to open the diaper when Tony screamed.

"DON'T!! At least wait till I'm outside."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine, while I'm changing her diaper you can bring in all the stuff on the porch"

Tony didn't need to be told twice and was out the door before Kate and even thought to continue what she had started.

**B**ack at NCIS headquarters things were not looking good for Mr. Price. He had been sitting in interrogation for over an hour and was getting pissed.

Gibbs stood on the other side of the two way mirror just watching him. When the door to the room burst open and Special Agent Chris Vercher walked in.

"You want to tell me why you have my agent in the interrogation room?" Chris said watching his agent yell in the room next door. They had turned off the microphones so you couldn't hear what he was saying, but you knew it would make a sailor blush.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and nodded to McGee to start the tape. Chris watched in horror as he saw the same footage Tony had seen just a couple hours before.

"One of my agents ran the plate and it came back to Mr. Price. We brought him in for questioning. Not to mention Director Morrow is on his way. He wasn't too happy to get a call at midnight saying one of our agents hit a lady with a baby." Gibbs said not taking his eyes off Price.

It wasn't two seconds later that the door bust open again to find a very angry Director Morrow. Not bothering to say hello Morrow looked at McGee. "Show me"

McGee again showed the footage for Price coming around the corner hitting the lady sending both her and the car seat flying; stopping for a few seconds and then taking off. McGee continued to let it play to show Tony coming upon the scene and taking care of the baby.

Morrow could barely watch it. "Where is the child?"

Gibbs finally took his eye off Price and turned to the director. "Tony and Kate have taken the child home for now. We will keep the child in our custody till we can verify that the woman is the child's mother."

Morrow nodded and watched as Price continued to pace the small room. "You going in there Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave the Director a look that said what-do-you-think. Then turned and walked out the door. A few minutes later Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and took a seat. McGee turned on the microphone.

"What the hell do you think your doing Agent Gibbs?" Price asked. "I'm not some scumbag you pulled off the streets"

"Oh, I bed to differ" Gibbs said as the TV in the room showed the footage from the garage. Price watched with no emotion as he saw the screen. Gibbs never took his eyes off Price.

"Now Price"

"That is Agent Price to you."

"Oh, not anymore, I just want to know why you ran. It was an accident till you ran" Gibbs said in that serious deadly voice.

Price snorted "I didn't think anyone would care about a homeless person and child"

Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and slammed his fist on the table making Price jump 3 feet in his chair. "That is where you are wrong Price" Gibbs said with as much venom in his voice. "My people and I care"

With that Gibbs got up and walked out of the room. To one of the other agents in the hall he said "Get that shit out of my interrogation room"

"With pleasure Agent Gibbs" The agent said with a smirk on his face. Gibbs smirked back.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find Abby bouncing on her heels. "Gibbs! I have some information on Christina"

"Okay let me have" Gibbs said talking a seat

"Well, the woman and Christina are related, but they are sisters not mother and daughter. The woman's name is Cassie North; she has been arrested a couple times for trespassing."

"Any luck finding the mother?"

"Nope, Cassie's birth records are sealed. I'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out"

"Alright Abby, good work, now go home and take McGee with you" Gibbs said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Why Gibbs what about rule 12" Abby asked as she walked out of the bullpen with a smile on her face.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

_Okay, there is the second part. I figure this will be about 5 chapters long. I am going to be taking a lot of liberties with this story. Kinda like the show supernatural where you try to figure out how they got in the room, but it really doesn't matter. LOL Please Review!!_


End file.
